Fatal Liberation
by Sailorfusion
Summary: A story that combines the end of the game Galerians with Parasite EVE.
1. Fatal Liberation Part 1

Fatal Liberation By Sailor Fusion  
  
(Note: I made this 'cause I played Galerians ASH and hated the ending!!! And I wanted to do some integration between Galerians and Parasite EVE, Enterbrain inc. and Squaresoft ltd. owns both)  
  
Rion woke up to see bright lights overhead and he was strapped down on a table with restraints. A man walked over. "So.he's more alive then we thought, eh?" Said the man, wearing a white lab coat and carrying a syringe filled with some kind of blue drug in his hand.  
  
"What do we want to do about it, doctor Tasukiti?" Said a woman in a white lab coat standing beside him. She was taller than he was and had brown flowing hair trailing down her back.  
  
"Where.where am I?" Said Rion, still in a daze. He thought he had died after he shorted. All of the thoughts swirling in his head kind of made his brain go numb. His head then started to ache again as an avalanche of pain crashed down.  
  
"Hm." said Dr. Tasukiti as he rolled up Rion's left sleeve and injected him with the blue drug.  
  
"Wha-.what.was.that..." Rion whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
"Huh?" Said Rion, this time he was a little bit more alive, you would say, than before. Rion was in a bed, not strapped down this time. He sat up to look out the window and see a lovely sunrise. "Oh God.so I AM alive. Why did I say such stupid stuff to Lillia. Where IS Lillia?" Rion thought.  
  
"Lillia is believed to be dead, Rion", said a beautiful blonde-haired woman who was sitting in a chair to the left of his bed.  
  
"Who are you?" Said Rion, his eyes turned ice cold as he saw her.  
  
"My name is Aya Brea, because of your parent's death I am now your legal guardian", she said now walking toward him.  
  
"Show me the paper work, lady." Said Rion as Aya pulled out the Steiner's will from her back jean pocket.  
  
"Sorry if I don't have it in blood." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, what's going on?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for the past 3 months. They believed you had gone brain dead but you began to show neural activity after about 2 weeks."  
  
"Shouldn't you have known what was going on with me while I fought Dorothy? And don't you care that I'm a Galerian and the REAL Rion is dead?"  
  
"Well, the DNA test results show that you have no matching DNA with the Galerians. I couldn't come to you because I had to do some un-finished business in Japan. So, do you wanna get outta here or what?" Said the lady going for the door.  
  
"Yeah, hospitals freak me out."  
  
"Good, meet me in the lobby but put some clothes on first." Said Aya as she closed the door behind her, leaving.  
  
"Huh?" Said Rion as he realized, just then, that he was naked and he quickly put some clothes on.  
  
"I don't get this", Rion thought to himself as him and Aya drove down the city streets.  
  
"Don't get what?" Said Aya as she pushed on the breaks at a stoplight.  
  
"Can you-"  
  
"Of course I can read your mind, you aren't creating any psychological shields."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"A Galerian? Nope, sorry."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"What am I? I guess I'm just "special".  
  
"Where-"  
  
"Are we? We're in New York City."  
  
"Stop finishing my sentences!!" Said Rion, a rage of fire building in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Aw, it's really fun, you go so ballistic." Said Aya, now giggling as she pulled up in front of an expensive looking apartment building.  
  
"Is this where you live?"  
  
"Yeah", said Aya as the two walked inside and then into the elevator, "but a lot of the people who live here are real stiffs". They proceeded up to the 15th floor, the second to highest floor, and into Aya's penthouse. It was decorated not like a modern, technologically advanced house that you usually find in 2522 but more of an upper-class chic style with modern art on the lime colored walls and funky pieces of oddly shaped furniture.  
  
"Your room is this way", said Aya, leading Rion up the spiral stairs and through the hall into a bedroom. It had very long floor to ceiling windows and was all red on the walls and bed sheets with laminate wood floors.  
  
"I don't want to intrude on you.."  
  
"Don't worry, this is your new home now so um..well, get settled in and I'll order us something to eat", said Aya as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh God Lillia.where are you? Why won't you answer my telepathic messages?" Thought Rion as he lay down on the bed.  
  
(Part 2 coming soon!!!) 


	2. Fatal Liberation Part 2

Fatal Liberation By Sailor Fusion  
  
(Note: If you read part 1 before this you know I don't own any of the Squaresoft or Crave/Acii/Polygon Magic characters.)  
  
Rion was strapped onto a table this time. His vision was blurry as two boys and a red-headed girl stood around him. "Hm.so what do you suppose we do now?" Said a tall black-haired boy. "Take a little peak into his head." Said the girl as she lifted her hand over Rion's head and began to rummage through his mind. Rion wanted to scream ever-so badly but he was too tired. He felt like he was shorting and was about to die. "It's no use", said the girl, "We can't get to it". Rion was awoken by the pain and began to move. "Oh no you don't, Mother told us to keep you sedated at all costs", said the tall boy as he injected blue serum into Rion's arm. Rion continued to move, although he was strapped to the bed he began to burn the leather belts that were holding him down. He soon got up. "What the hell do you think you're do-", Rion was cut off by a larger injection into the shoulder. He then went numb and collapsed.  
  
"Huh?" Rion said, still in a daze as he woke up on his bed. "Was that just a dream? It seemed so real." He thought to himself about the people in the room with him, he couldn't make out their faces no matter how hard he tried. "Dinner's here, Rion!" Aya yelled from downstairs as Rion came into the kitchen/dining area. Tonight Aya had ordered pizza, Chinese, sushi, Mexican, and burgers. "I wasn't sure of what you like", she said, slightly giggling. "Aya! You could have told me when he'd be here", said a girl who looked identical to Aya except her hair went down to her butt and she had wild pea green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. "I wanted it to be a surprise". "Well, at least you didn't cook." She said, taking a seat next to Rion. "Oh, I forgot to introduce my little sister Eve", Said Aya, taking some sushi. "Hi", Rion said coldly. "Aw, stop being so gloomy just 'cause you can't find your girlfriend. She's a cutie", said Eve, winking at Rion. "And eat something, your not going to find her by starving yourself." Rion took some pizza and was relieved to finally eat something, he hadn't in what seemed like years. "That was good, I got some movie tickets from Sora yesterday if you wanna go", said Aya, while Eve telepathically moved the plates to the sink and washing them. "Fine, what movie", said Rion, slightly looser because of the sake Aya let him drink. "Well, it's for any movie. The ones that are playing are Penguin Force, The Geisha and the Samurai, Sailor Moon Z: Eternally Always, and How to Find a Girl in a Week." "I want to see penguin force!!!" Shouted Eve from the sink. "Nah, let's let Rion choose." "Um.How about How to find a girl in a week", said Rion, he didn't want to see any lover stories or penguins. "Okay, but I'm warning you that it's a chick flick", Said Aya as she grabbed her jacket and they left.  
The theater was packed that night, full of people going to see the Geisha and the Samurai. "Hey, hot stuff!" A young-adult with spiked and blonde tipped hair called to Aya "I'll let ya in front for a kiss!" "Sora, my goal in life is to hurt you , severely, come here." Said Aya reaching for her gun concealed underneath her jacket. "Fine", he said as he let them in from the back entrance, quickly stealing a kiss from her. "BASTARD!!" She screamed as she punched him in the face so he fell on the ground. "Are you okay?" Rion asked, helping him up. "Yeah, feisty, just the way I like her. She has a secret crush on me, she's just in denial". "I HEARD THAT!!!" Aya said as she psychically threw him against the wall. "C'mon, Rion, it's starting soon!!" Said Eve, her hands full with sugary drinks as they proceeded into the darkness of the theater.  
"Oh Itto, how could I ever say I hate you and cheated on you with you more attractive half-brother while using you as just my friend?" Said the lady on the screen. "Oh, Itto!" Said Sora bending down beside Rion's seat as the two were mimicking the characters and having food thrown at them by women. The screen suddenly went blanc white as five figures cast shadows upon it. "Come to us traitor Galerian. You can't hide for ever. Come to us, and we shall set you free!" They said, out of the voices Rion recognized one as his or no.it couldn't be, Cain's?!?! "Rion we have to go, NOW!!" Said Aya as she led them out of the theater. There was a odd silence on the street. "Why did we have to go?" Asked Rion, confused about Aya's actions. "Rion, I have to tell you something. When you killed the Galerians you destroyed their minds and not their physical bodies. The shadows on the screen were that of the newly re-booted Galerians and Dorothy." Said Aya, a heavy sigh in her voice. "Dorothy?!? But she.I.it."Rion was dumbfounded and surprised, he watched her die! "Dorothy has been implanted into a body. The body is." Aya couldn't finish.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Two old crones and a traitorous boy", said the raven haired man from his dreams. Five figures walked up. Rion immediately recognized four of them as Rita, Cain, Birdman and Rainheart but he was baffled by the fifth. She looked like. "Rion Dorothy now resides in an improved form of Lillia's body!" Aya telepathically told him. "No!" Said Rion as he fainted, there in the cold wet street. "He isn't ready for us, we shall be back Aya, be assured of that", said Dorothy as they teleported away.  
  
Rion now found himself strapped to a chair, his eyes were held open by metal instruments and his head was hooded up to another device. "Begin sequence 1", said a voice as a bright assortment of pictures showed up on the screen. Things such as murders, rapes, homicides and suicides, all graphically depicted. "This is the world", a voice said into his mind, "without Mother. Mother wants you to be happy. By doing this you make Mother happy. By doing this you make Mother happy. By doing this you make Mother happy. By doing this you make Mother happy. By doing this you make Mother happy. By doing this you make Mother happy." It repeated for over an hour. Rion was being brainwashed, robbed of his memories and having his mind implanted with images of murder, what his duty was to do. To kill humans. "C'mon, boy", said a man, un-strapping Rion, "Your coming with us." Rion was carried down the hall to a large white room where he was once again restrained. He couldn't move, the video had seemed to numb his body and mind. "Beginning sequence 2- PPEC introduction", a voice called as Rion was injected with heavy amounts of Melatropin. Rion passed out once again. 


	3. Fatal Liberation Part 3

Part 03 Fatal Liberation  
  
(Note: I own no characters except for Doctor Rei Shiro, if you want to you use her just acknowledge that I made her ^.~ "...." = aloud talking =is telepathy or thoughts)  
  
"N-no....no...." Rion mumbled in his delirium. His eyes were closed, sweat pouring down his bony cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Aya; what do we do about him? He's sick. Not even *your* healing powers help the ill. Maybe we should take him to a hospital..." "NO!!!" Aya snapped back at her,"you know just as well as I do that he has a phobia of those places." The two young ladies and the boy are sitting in Aya's appartment. Rion has been sick ever since he fainted. "Aya, he's been out for three days now, he might die if we keep him here". Eve made a puppy- dog face and began to whimper. "Well....okay, but one of us stays next to him no matter what, got that?" "Yeah", Eve said solemnly as she squeezed the water out of another cool cloth to put on the poor boy's head.  
An hour later or so, they arrived at St. Francis hospital. Rion was being held in Aya's strong arms as the doctor's led them to Rion's room. "Miss, we are going to ask you to leave. You have no relationship to the patient and therefore...." "And therefore I shall stay." Aya said. Eve nodded and left. "Mmmm...not you Mom...not you Dad...mph, don't wanna go...not her..." Rion whispered in his ever constant mumbling. "Now, Miss uh....Aya was it?" "Yes", she said, her face slightly cringed in annoyance. "What has brought on these symptoms? Stress? Death in the family? Drug use? Girlfriend broke up? Oh, strike that last one, he's a handsome young man." The lady began to remove Rion's shirt. "All of what you said, including his girlfriend. How did you know?" She looked at the doctor lady. The doctor had long gray hair. pulled back by a hair piece. The doctor slowly brushed her fingers against his abdomen. "No reason, just guessing..." The doctor pulled out a needle and drew a fair amount of blood from Rion's body. She then turned the boy onto his stomach and completely removed his shirt. Her eyes then became wide with horror as she dropped the needle, previously filled with blood. "What's the matter?" Aya asked her curiously. "Nothing, nothing at all." But the doctor knew what was wrong. On the upper right of Rion's back was a barcode and numbers below it reading G9H5672SRION. "I need you to wait outside the door Miss Aya, this procedure requires radiation, it's for your own safety m'am." Aya nodded her head and silently waked to the door.  
"Why are you out here?" Eve said, looking at Aya. "I think they're going to do an x-ray so it's best we leave for a moment." Eve nodded her head in agreement.  
The Doctor spread Rion's arms and secured them with metal cuffs, along with his waist, ankles, chest and knees. She pressed buttons on a keypad and two of the ceiling tiles parted to bring down a mechanical double beeject device. She pressed more buttons and the glass cylinders filled with an orange fluid. They came down on Rion's neck and injected. His eyes shot open in shock, staring at nothing in particular, his mouth hung open in a silent scream; gasping for air, muscles tensed. The Doctor began to place Rion onto heart monitors. She sat down, writing notes about his condition.  
Rion continued gasping but then finally blinked and realized where he was. "W-where, where am I? What happened to me?" "You became sick; forgetting to take your medication I suppose?" Rion gave the slightest nod in response. "You're her!!! You're the lady from my dreams!!!" "Ah.so your memories are returning to you." She said, the slightest hint of seduction in her voice. "Is that what these dreams are", the lady nodded in response, "so what's your name? And why are you helping me?" "My name is doctor Rei Shiro. I am, or at least was, the wife of the late Doctor Toya Shiro, or as you might know him, Clinic Chief Lem." 


End file.
